megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fighter's Island: Legend of the Sphere
Fighter's Island: Legend of the Sphere (informally known as Fighter's Island 5) is the fifth entry in the Fighter's Island series that will be co-developed by Ultima and Capcom. It is set for release on the Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, and PC. It is loosely based off the extended fanfiction of the same name. Summary This game plays (and looks) similarly to Street Fighter V. Two characters will fight each other until one of them is down. The player who wins two rounds first is declared the victor. New to this game is the V-Gauge, a separate meter used for attacks such as the V-Skill, V-Trigger and V-Reversal, which are unique to each character. Another feature is the Space Maker, previously only seen in Heavy Hitters (1), an original fighting game idea by the same creator, as well as that game's combo system. Along with the traditional arcade mode, there is a story mode seems to be similar to Legend of the Sphere, with a few modifications to its plot while still being faithful. However, when you first start the game, you must endure a tutorial which involves Liu Kang vs Kung Lao (of course). Playing through Arcade Mode unlocks new costumes for the selected character. Modes Arcade Mode Story Mode Versus Mode * Player vs Player * Player vs CPU * CPU vs CPU Survival Mode Online Extras Options Characters The launch roster consists of 16 playable characters and two unplayable bosses (one of them a secret one in Arcade mode and, consequently, the main antagonist of Story Mode). The roster consists mostly of characters that appeared in Legend of the Sphere, along with a few others others retconned in. Additionally, six characters are confirmed as Expansion (not DLC) Characters, which each one being released monthly. It is also confirmed that there will be another six characters following the first wave. After the release of Story Mode, a third wave of DLC had been announced, consisting of certain NPCs from the Story Mode and another character not featured in the story. Due to the popularity of Neo Fighter's Island, it has been confirmed that a few characters from that game would appear in the next DLC pack, and after all six have been revealed, it is confirmed that they would all be available at the same time without having the need to wait for characters. Playable * Carlos Velásquez * Edmund Gareth * Elora * George Matthews * Goro * Jackie Bellus * John Ginger * Kitana * Kung Lao * Liu Kang * Machina ex Leo * Murdock Jameson * Ogoleithus * Salamander * Spunky the Squirrel * Tomas Cristiano Unplayable Bosses * Belial '(final boss) * '''Dark Ginger '(secret boss) DLCs * '''Baraka * Belladonna Marie Concierto * Cletus T. Radley * Cyrax * Ermac * Fantome * Frost * Jade * Jimmy Randalf * Judas * Magenta * Migrandis & Bromes * Mileena * MiU * Raiden * Reptile * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Sheeva * Sindel * Stephanie Chang * Tanya * Warhead Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games